


Where Did You Get a Kryptonite Arrow?!

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Earth-X, Gen, Kryptonite, Post-Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), spoilers for all aired episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: There's only one person who could hook Oliver Queen up with a kryptonite arrow.





	Where Did You Get a Kryptonite Arrow?!

**Author's Note:**

> When people online wondered where Oliver got a kryptonite arrow, I thought there was only one logical solution.
> 
> Very much a spiritual successor to this piece of fanfic that started this series three years ago: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3196865

A few months after their encounter with the Dominators, Oliver made a late-night phone call to Cisco. _God, doesn’t this guy ever sleep_? Cisco wondered as he answered the phone. “This better not be another alien invasion.”

“As I remember it, it was your team that called with an alien invasion,” Oliver replied. “And no, there’s no alien invasion right now. I did have a question for you.”

“One that couldn’t wait until after daybreak?”

“You’re the one who decided to answer the phone, Cisco.”

Cisco sighed. The man had a point. He really should’ve known better. “What’s the question?”

“Hypothetically, do you know how I could bring down Kara if I needed to?”

“Oliver, are you plotting to take out Supergirl? ‘Cause I gotta say that sounds a little suicidal, and I’m kind of concerned.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “She was mind controlled, Cisco. We barely stopped her last time. Technically, she stopped her. And if she was thinking clearly, she wouldn’t have fallen for that kind of trick. She’s too smart for it. I need something concrete. Some way to stop her if aliens or someone like Bivolo were able to influence her. Or if…”

“Or if the Girl of Steel suddenly chooses to side with the forces of darkness?”

“It sounds a little melodramatic when you say it like that, but essentially, yes. You’re the only one I know who can help. You can cross into her world for answers or do that vision thing – “

“It’s called vibing.”

Oliver rolled his eyes again, grateful he wasn’t having this conversation in person. “If you can _vibe_ something about how to stop Kara, I would be very grateful.”

Cisco sighed. “Fine. I’ll look into it. But if she finds out, I’m looking for Kara-proof weaponry and fries me with her heat vision, you’re in charge of avenging my death.”

“Then you better find a way for me to.”

*

A couple of vibes and a trip to a middle-of-nowhere town in Earth-38’s Kansas later and Cisco’d found the weapon Oliver needed. Cisco couldn’t help noticing how the bright emerald green of kryptonite complemented the deeper forest green that Oliver wore. Given what Cisco knew about _people_ from Krypton, he was a little surprised that the green substance was so easy to carve into arrowheads. He managed to get six arrowheads out of what he has of the meterorite, encasing them in a lead shell that would break away when fired. A kryptonite arrow wouldn’t be of any use if it weakened a good Kara in Oliver’s presence.

He breached into the lair without warning once he was sure it was clear of everyone but Oliver. The fun Cisco got out of surprising the experienced hero was somewhat diminished by the face that Oliver had an arrow in hand ready to throw at Cisco’s heart.

“Whoa! I help build you a shiny new lair and Kryptonian-proof weaponry and this is the thanks I get?”

Oliver lowered the arrow, the scowl he often wore still on his face. “You don’t sneak up on people with your superpowers. It could have been another invasion for all I knew.”

For a moment, Cisco considered that Oliver probably really needed to see a therapist about these issues he had (being abducted by aliens probably hasn’t helped his PTSD any) but decided he’d save that talk for another day. He held up the case of arrowheads. “I thought you would want these as soon as possible. I would’ve had Barry deliver them, but frankly, my way’s a little faster and he’d probably disapprove of anti-Supergirl weapons on principle.”

Oliver stepped closer, studying the weapons. “What are they?”

“Kryptonite. Radioactive pieces of Kara’s home planet, encased in lead for when you don’t need them to weaken her. Use them wisely, because this stuff is hard enough to get a hold of on her earth. It doesn’t even exist in this one.”

“Thank you.”

“I do have to say, your willingness to search out new and exciting ways to kill your friends is really impressive. I’d hate to see what you’ve got in store for me if a dark Vibe every breached in here.”

“You get a regular arrow, Cisco,” Oliver replied, his eyes still locked on the arrowhead as he examined them.

“What? I don’t even get a special arrow? I get the same arrows you use to kill Henchman #3? I gotta say, Oliver, that stings.”

“Trust me, it’ll do more than sting.”


End file.
